legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Part 12/Transcript
Part 12. '' (Back at the Citadel Station, Cloe is seen typing on a computer in her apartment. She sees an image of armor on the screen.) '''Cloe:' That's it! Gotta be! (Cloe goes over to Mick, whose hitting a Ninja Star on an anvil with a hammer.) Cloe: Mick! I think I figured it out!! (Mick stops what he's doing and rushes over to the screen. He's excited at what he sees.) Mick: Let's find out! (Mick begins to complete the sequence. He looks in awe.) Mick: I think you did it, Cloe! Go get Sarah. We'll need her help. (Later, Cloe is seen with Sarah making their way back to the lab.) Sarah: So, you've created a new armor program to help us defeat your Birth Mother? Cloe: Yeah. What I did is that I recreated the abilities in Danny's armor and I'm applying it to some new sets of armor. Sarah: Who taught you all that? Cloe: My adoptive father. Sarah: That's cool. Cloe: Yeah. Both he and my adoptive mom taught me a lot. They were once Freelancers. That reminds me.... I still need to talk to them about... all this. Sarah: Cloe, be honest, are you all right? Cloe: I don't know. I'm going though a lot and I have so many questions. But I can't focus when there is so much going on. Sarah: Don't keep your feelings bottled up. It will end badly other wise. Cloe: I know. I'm gonna deal this soon I promise you that. Anyway, the new armor's gonna also help with the problems going here as well. That ED-209 project Dick Jones put together, HUGE mistake. Some guy died because of a glitch in its system. Sarah: Well, since this new series you're doing is going to be controlled by people like you, that won't be the case. (Cloe and Sarah continue walking. All the while, Dick Jones had been watching them on camera, angry.) Dick: Don't be so sure of yourself. (Dick exits the room. He then enters the hangar and then boards a ship. He then flies off into space. Later in David's apartment, Calvin is seen sending info of Catherine to Salter on the computer. All of a sudden, the White Dino Ranger Clone breaks into transmission.) Clone: Hello, Yellow Ranger. Calvin: Trent? Clone: Don't insult me! I'm the one and only true White Ranger! Calvin: Uh. Guys! (Brody, Preston, Hayley, Levi, David, and Daniel approach the screen.) Clone: I call to propose a challenge for you. Meet me on Dantooine. David: What if I say "fuck you, we don't your challenge"? Clone: Then the consequences will be on your head! (Transmission ends.) David: That guy's getting on my nerves. I decline. Daniel: Hold on. That guy does mean business. If we don't accept his challenge... Preston: He could come here and attack us. Daniel: What he said. Thanks, Presto. Brody: We better not keep him waiting. Where's Sarah? Daniel: She's helping Cloe with her new power armor series. I'll go and get her. David: Go without them. They're busy. Daniel: What? You do know that we won't be as effective without Sarah or Cloe! David: They're building that armor series! Do you want that done or not?! Brody: David! Calm down! (David breathes.) David: Alright. We'll fight the guy. But still, Cloe and Sarah are busy. Daniel: Okay. But I suggest we bring Tommy and Jane as backup just in case. David: Sounds good. Brody: Let's go. (The heroes head out. They arrive on Dantooine at the ruins of the Jedi Enclave.) Daniel: Mick says he's tracked the White Ranger to this area. Tommy: The ruins of the Jedi Enclave. Why would he be out here? (All of a sudden, the heroes are blasted. The White Ranger arrives.) Clone: Hello Rangers. Daniel: That was a pretty cheep shot! David: Interesting to see you without the Akechi Brothers. Clone: This battle doesn't involve them this time. This is personal! Where's the Pink Ranger and your friend?! Daniel: 8 against 1! Don't see why you'd wanna make it 10! Clone: Fine! But we play by MY rules! Let's take it to the Zords! (Suddenly arriving is two giant dinosaur Zords, the Dragazord and the Stegazord. The two Zords combined. The clone then jumps into the air and phases into the Zord. He enters the cockpit) Clone: Dino-Stegazord, Online! (The Dino-Stegazord stands ready to fight) Jane: Oh man! Cloe would be freaking the hell out right now if she saw this! David: Come on! Let's get this fight over with! Daniel: (Thinking) What is wrong with you David? You are acting different. I'll have to figure this out later. Brody: Let's do it guys! Daniel: I'll take charge of the Zoom Zord! (The Rangers get out their Zord Stars.) Brody: Zord Stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin!! (They spin their stars, and the Ninja Steel Zords start to emerge.) Brody: Ninja Steel Zords! Out of the shadows! Ninja Steel Megazord activate! Ninja Spin!! (Spins star) Robo Red Zord! Preston: Dragon Zord! Calvin: Nitro Zord! Hayley: Kodiak Zord! Daniel: Zoom Zord! (The Zords combine.) Brody: Ninja Steel Megazord! Ready! Ninja Spin! (The Rangers spin their stars and enter Ninja Master Mode. The Ninja Master Blade forms in Brody's hands. The Rangers and Daniel enter the cockpit.) Brody: Ninja Master Mode! Daniel: Whoa! If Cloe was in here, she'd have a hayday! Brody: Let's take him down! (The Dino-Stegazord pull out its weapon and charges at the Ninja Steel Megazord. It swings, but its attack is blocked. The Ninja Steel Megazord pushes the weapon away then slashes. It slashes a couple of times then kicks the Dino-Stegazord away, knocking it down) Jane: HAHA! How's Ninja Steel taste asshole!? (The Dino-Stegazord stands back up) Clone: Lasers at full power! (The Dino-Stegazord fires a barrage of lasers at the Ninja Steel Megazord.) Calvin: We're gonna need more power! Brody: I got just the thing! (Gets out Rumble Tusk Zord Star) Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Combine! NINJA SPIN! (Brody spins the star.) Brody: '''Rumble Tusk Zord out of the shadows! Robo Red disengage! (The Rumble Tusk Zord combines with the Megazord.) '''Brody: Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Ready! (The Megazord swings its right axe at the DinoStegazord and hits it.) Clone: GAH! Fine! More power! (The DinoStegazord fires more lasers, hitting the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord.) Rangers: GAH! Preston: What's with this guy?! Daniel: We should have brought Sarah!! (All of a sudden, Sarah and Cloe arrives.) Sarah: We made it! Cloe: Why didn't you guys come and get us?!! Daniel: Well... Sarah: Fight this guy now! Explain later! (Sarah enters the Megazord and reclaims her spot, having already entered Ninja Master Mode.) Brody: Now let's take him down! NINJA MASTER BLADE! ENERGIZE! (Brody spins the star, activating the Master Blade.) Brody: Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord! Rangers: Double Axe! FINAL ATTACK!! (The Megazord throws both its axes at the DinoStegazord. The DinoStegazord is hit.) Clone: NO! EJECT NOW!!! (The DinoStegazord disengages, causing the Dragozord and Stegozord to retreat. The clone ejects.) Brody: Show's Over! Ninjas Win! (The heroes regroup on the ground.) Clone: You may have won that round, but this is far from over!! (Teleports out) David: You can bet on that! (The Rangers demorph. Sarah and Cloe approaches Daniel.) Sarah: Care to explain why you never called us? This involves us too, you know! Daniel: David made the call. (Sarah and Cloe turn their attention to David.) Sarah: Why? David: You two were in the middle of something. Cloe: We could have happily put that aside! David: The situation is too damn dire for distractions! Sarah: Guess it doesn't matter. We've finished the armor series anyway. (To everyone) Speaking of which, you guys wanna see it. (Everyone agrees.) David: Sounds good. Cloe: I might reconsider yours, David. David: What?! Why?! Sarah: You made a terrible judgment call that could have killed our friends! Tommy: Sarah! Cloe! Calm down! (To David) But I have to agree with them, David. That wasn't a good call. We are a TEAM. We don't leave our friends out of this. David: I didn't want us to come out here anyway. This just doesn't feel right. Tommy: What do you mean? (The Ninja Coms goes off.) Brody: Yeah Mick? Mick: Guys!! You need to get back here! NOW! (Transmission cuts out) Brody: Mick! Mick!! REDBOT! MICK!! (Everyone looks at David. Later, on the Megaship on the way to Telos, Daniel, Brody, and Tommy speak with David.) Daniel: Is this why you were acting the way you did? David: Yeah. An hour before the White Ranger challenged us, I was monitoring Cerberus radio chatter. It seemed that some of the Illusive Man's audio bled through. He was meeting with Dick Jones. Tommy: The OCP Vice President? David: Yeah. The two ended up allying with Cloe's birth mother and planned to attack the Citadel Station. Daniel: Why didn't you tell us? David: You guys thought the White Ranger was gonna attack the station. Brody: Now it makes sense. The clone set us all up. You said we didn't have room for distractions. We shouldn't have went to Dantooine in the first place. David: I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. Tommy: The time frame wasn't optimal, David. It wasn't your fault. All we can do is save what ever civilian we can and get them to safety. Probably on the planet's surface. David: Is it safe? Daniel: There's a supported settlement somewhere of the surface. David: Good. DECA: Arriving on planet Telos. WARNING: Landing facility not safe. (Marion and Holly enter.) Marion: I called Andros! He's on his way with UNSA carrier Retribution! Daniel: Good. We don't have the ability to operate the Astro Megazord. The Space Rangers do. (On Retribution, the bridge personnel get the ship spooled for jump.) Andros: Jump ready? Salter: Affirmative, Andros. Adros: (To Brody) Guys, we're just leaving KO-35. On our way now. Brody: (Coms) Good. Andros: Collision alarm up! Gator: Away in 3! 2! 1! (The ship makes the jump.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts